


Stark's Secret Santa

by SherryBaby14



Series: Tumblr Marvel One Shots [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You’re casually dating Tony and he brings you to the Avenger’s private Christmas party, complete with a Secret SantaThis is a fluffy little Christmas story with some smut at the end





	Stark's Secret Santa

The elevator rose and you fiddled with the present in your hand. There was no reason to be so nervous, but something about tonight felt different. You’d attended several parties as Tony’s arm candy, this one shouldn’t be any different, but when he invited you and mentioned there was a secret Santa it made the entire affair more intimate, something you didn’t expect from your pseudo-boyfriend. 

You glanced at the present and hoped Bruce enjoyed the wooden slide box you had picked out for him. It was perfect for a scientist who took his work home with him, something you knew Bruce did on the regular. The twenty-dollar limit made picking a gift difficult, but you were confident it was the right amount of thought.

The door dinged and you smoothed down your silver cocktail dress before placing the calmest, natural smile you could muster on your face. 

“There she is.” Tony walked towards you with open arms.  
You went out to greet him, placing a light peck on his lips.

“Let me take your coat.” He grabbed Bruce’s gift first.

The two of you met last New Year’s Eve, it was hard to think a year had passed. You enjoyed his company but never for a second let yourself forget who he was: Tony Stark, playboy extraordinaire. You never expected the relationship to go anywhere and did not pretend you were exclusive. Sure, you hadn’t dated anyone else over the last twelve months, but you told yourself it was because you were busy with work, not because of some fake loyalty to Tony who probably kept a warm bed every weekend you were busy. 

“The place is decorated beautifully.” There were gold stars hanging from the ceiling and a giant Christmas tree in the center of the room.

“Can I get you a drink?” Tony handed your coat off to one of the workers and offered you his arm. “Vodka? Champagne?”

“Is that the new thing?” You grinned at him. “Vodka with a splash of champagne?”

Tony laughed and wiped his face, shaking his head.

“Are you nervous?” You raised an eyebrow.

“What? Me?” Tony chuckled too loud. “Why would I be nervous? I’m hosting one of the smallest parties of my life, no paparazzi, no press, just good old fashioned Christmas fun with the people I care about the most. Why would I be nervous?” 

You ran your eyes over his face before giving him a smirk and nodding. 

“Y/N!” Nat came over and gave you a hug. 

You dropped Tony’s arm to hug your friend back, but he continued walking towards the bar.

“That dress is fantastic.” She pulled back and looked at your outfit.

“Thank you.” You looked her up and down and gave a thumbs up. “Merry Christmas!”

“Right back at ya.” She gave a wink.

A bang made you both turn your heads towards the bar where Tony knocked over a bottle of champagne. The bartender for hire was rushing to wipe it up, while Tony tried to straighten the glasses.

“He acting strange to you?” If anything his antics were calming your nerves, but it was strange to see your perfectly polished Tony behaving this way.

“I think Tony’s always acting strange.” Nat took a drink. “But when he invited me to a party with a guest list of ten I thought he was acting certifiable.”

Before you could comment on it further the elevator dinged. You both looked away from the bar to see Bruce, Steve, and Bucky exit the elevator. You smiled when you noticed Steve holding hands with a cute woman, at least you weren’t going to be the only non-Avenger tonight. 

~~~ 

It wasn’t the first time you had to fight down these feelings, but tonight Tony was making it extra hard. The group was conversing, but Tony stood behind you, his arms wrapped around your waist constantly placing small kisses on the back of your head. Having him be so affectionate in front of his closest friends was allowing you to think the impossible, that this relationship was more. 

“Mr. Stark.” You turned around to face him and through your arms around his shoulders. “What might I ask has you so cuddly this evening?” 

He grinned at you and placed a soft kiss on your lips. You went to pull away, but he deepened the kiss. 

“Get a room you two!” You were pretty sure the voice belonged to Sam, but Tony held you too close to let you break away. 

Finally, he pulled back, biting your lip in the process. His eyes were starting to get the hazy lustful look that made you weak in the knees, but he blinked a few times and broke eye contact. 

“Where’s your sense of tradition Wilson?” Tony pointed upwards.

You looked to see mistletoe right above your heads and let out a giggle. Tony dropped his arm from around your waist and dragged his fingers across your back until the intertwined with your own. Mistletoe or not this level of affection was not expecting.

“How about we open some presents?” Tony pointed towards the tree. 

Underneath were the wrapped gifts each party member had brought. They ranged in size and you wondered who got the giant box. Part of you feared you hadn’t spent enough on your gift, but a glance around the room and the smiles on display warmed your heart. This wasn’t a group who cared about the price tag. 

“Come on.” Tony waved everyone over.

He picked a remote up and hit a few buttons. Black couches rose out from the floor and a fireplace roared to life behind the tree. 

“Damn Stark.” Clint jumped on one of the couches and brought his hands behind his head. “Is that a fire hazard?”

“What you worried it’s going to burn your nest down?” Tony smacked Clint’s legs and he moved to a seated position on the couch.

Tony sat first and pulled you down, putting his arm around your shoulders in the process. You twisted your head to look at his hand, affectionate indeed.

“Alright.” Nat took a seat under the tree and picked up a gift bag. “First up is Buck.” 

The present was passed over to the former enemy. He looked at the gift tag first.

“It doesn’t say who it’s from.” He looked around the room.

“That’s the game.” Tony shrugged his shoulder. “You open it and guess who it’s from.” 

“The last gift won’t have much of a game.” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not a flawless system.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Just open the bag and make a guess.” 

The macho soldier pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out a collection of bath bombs. He had a confused look on his face, but he dove back in and produced a giant bottle of aromatherapy bubble bath. 

“For stress relief.” He read the label. “Does someone here think I need to relax?”

Everyone laughed. Bucky wasted no time pointing to Nat, but then shook his head and whipped his hand over towards Sam. 

“You’re the most uptight man I know buddy.” Sam smiled. “It was bubble bath or a prostitute, and the twenty-dollar limit crushed that idea.”

Bucky cracked up louder than anyone else. When he was done laughing he stood up and hugged Sam. The two patted each other on the back and you chuckled at the masculine hug. 

“Alright Steve.” Nat handed him a gift. “I guess you’re up next.”

Watching the gifts be opened was more fun than you expected. They ranged from funny to heartfelt, but every single one of them carried a touch of love. There was no skimping on thought or personalization. 

When Bruce opened your gift his eyes went wide. He ran his fingers over the wood carving and nodded his head. 

“The only two left are Y/N and Tony.” His eyes locked with yours. “And this is way too nice to be from Tony. Y/N?”

“Guilty.” You raised your hands. 

“Oooooo!” The room clapped at the diss. 

Bruce stood up and you did the same, meeting him to get the hug. 

“That means the last gift is for Y/N.” You sat down on the couch as Nat handed you a gift bag.

“And that it’s from Tony.” Steve pointed to your beau. “Is it fair to pull your girlfriend? I mean, you got her something else too right?”

You blushed at the word girlfriend. You didn’t realize that is what Tony called you, never wanting to push your relationship status with him. You half expected the billionaire to correct his friend, but Tony gave a shrug. Tonight you did feel like Tony’s girlfriend. 

You thought about the last year. All the fun the two of you had together. You did spend almost every weekend at his place, he’d taken you on several trips. He kept you cracking up most of the time. Maybe this was more of a relationship than you wanted to let yourself believe. Maybe Tony wasn’t sharing his bed with other women, maybe you could let yourself be open to the idea of more.

“Well you going to open in Y/N?” Clint looked up from the box of personalized quills, no doubt he was eager to get to some arrows.

“Sorry.” You pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and reached inside. 

It was definitely wrapped by Tony, which meant not wrapped at all, but you would take that over him paying someone. You pulled the gift out of the bag and found yourself staring at a giant heart. 

“Chocolates?” You glanced over at him. 

“Is it Christmas or Valentine’s day?” Sam snickered.

“Don’t be silly.” You gave him a look at turned the heart over. “Tony know what a sweet tooth I have.”

You were going to peel off the cellophane surrounding the heart shaped box when you noticed a sticker on the back.

“These expired in July.” You looked up at Tony. “Old Valentine’s Day candy?” 

The bubble of feelings you were allowing to develop exploded in your chest. You glanced at the personalized ornament in Nat’s lap, the concert tickets Steve gripped to the 1940s cover band, the embroidered handkerchiefs next to Tony. Even Bruce found out Steve’s new lady’s favorite sports team and gotten her some fan gear. 

Tony, the man you spent a year with, the man you promised to not fall in love with, the man you swore was just a fling, couldn’t be bothered to send one of his many assistants to the store to pick something out for you. 

Nobody in the room was laughing, and you started to feel like you were the butt of the joke. 

“Damn Tony, you could’ve just gotten her a lump of coal.” Clint tried to make the joke to lighten the mood, but was met with a slap on the shoulder by Nat. 

Your face grew warm with embarrassment and you looked down at the chocolates, needing to plaster on a smile. You would not cry at a Christmas party over a secret Santa gift. 

“It was an accident.” Tony reached out and touched your leg. 

“An accident?” You lifted your head and looked at him, but you didn’t want to listen, Tony had a silver tongue and could talk his way out of anything. 

“It’s getting late.” Steve started to stand up. “We should hit the road.”

“We met last New Year’s eve Y/N.” Tony climbed off the couch and bent down in front of you. “Valentine’s Day was out first holiday together?”

“If you’re going to tell me this is a tribute to that you can save it.” You wanted the man to stop talking. You dropped the chocolate in your lap and crossed your arms. “It’s a fine gift Tony, really. I think you’re making your guests uncomfortable.”

“They don’t matter.” Tony flicked his wrist and then grabbed the heart. “It’s true, I bought this for you then.” 

He started tearing the cellophane. 

“But I was too scared to give it to you. Thought it was cheesy. Next came Saint Patrick’s Day, I thought about dying it green, or switching to a six-pack of beer, but that didn’t seem right either.” He ripped all the casing off and started pulling off the lid. “Then fourth of July is so hot and chocolate melts so that was out of the question.” 

“Tony. It’s fine really.” You pressed your lips together, wanting the attention off of you. “I get it, you held on to a gift since February. That makes it cute and special.” 

“Of course Halloween was the next logical step, but you went on and on about how much you love snickers I didn’t want to toss in random chocolates and spoil your fun.” The lid hit the ground. The chocolates started to have white dusting form on the edge, a sure sign of expiration. Tony reached for the middle one and pulled it out. 

“Please don’t eat that.” You had visions of Tony puking all over his Christmas tree.

“I could have done thanksgiving, but the turkey is so slippery and I would’ve ruined the box of chocolates, and with Christmas around the corner I thought I would make it more special.” Tony broke the small chocolate apart. 

You let out a gasp and pulled your hands to your mouth, now not positive you weren’t going to be the one throwing up all over the tree. 

“Y/N. I ordered this is January, two weeks after I met you. I’ve been holding on to it since February.” You noticed Tony wasn’t crouch in front of you as he tossed the rest of the chocolate on the floor, he was on one knee. “I made sure all these people were here, because I didn’t want to get scared again. I wanted to make sure I asked the question. Y/N. Will you marry me?”

The ring was perfect, everything you ever imagined and more. Your hands shook as you dropped them from your mouth. This had to be a dream. You started to pinch your thigh. 

“I promise you’re awake baby.” Tony took your hand. “Be my wife?”

“Are you sure?” You never thought this day would come, so certain that you were a passing fad for him. “Me?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything.” Tony’s face softened.

You started to nod your head furiously. Tony slid the ring onto your finger and you flung yourself onto the carpet next to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and pressing your lips to his. 

“Yeah!” Steve was the first to yell as the whole group started to clap. 

“I don’t see any mistletoe this time.” Sam’s voice sounded like it was in another room.

Both you and Tony ignored them and continued kissing. You slid your arms to his shoulders and gripped the fabric of his shirt, needing to hold onto something to tell you this was real. 

“I don’t think that ring is under the twenty-dollar limit.” Nat gave a nervous laugh. 

You didn’t want to break the kiss, but she gave you a sense of reason and you turned your head away from Tony. 

“I think it’s about time we all called it a night.” Bruce stood up first. “Thank you for the gift and the lovely time.” 

Tony stood up first and you took his hand, leaning your head on his shoulder as you stood next to the Christmas tree. 

“You two have a Merry Christmas.” Everyone said their goodbyes and you felt like you were moving on air. 

By the time it was just the two of you Tony was guiding you back towards the couches. 

“Are you alright Y/N?” He pulled your hand to his mouth. 

“I’m shocked.” You looked at him. “I didn’t think you were serious about me.” 

“I love you Y/N.” He sat down and you followed suit.

“That’s the first time you’ve said that.” You glanced down at the ring. “Didn’t you do this out of order?”

“Actions speak louder than words.” Tony tucked some of your hair behind your ear. “I am going to spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you.” 

He cupped your cheek as he leaned in for a kiss. You grabbed his wrist as his lips pressed against yours. His tongue slid into your mouth with a passion only Tony could achieve. You let out a moan as he moved forward, laying you backwards on the couch. 

“I want a lifetime of hearing you make those noises.” His hand went down your thigh and stopped at your knee, he pulled your legs up on the couch so you were lying on your back, with him between them. “Starting tonight.” 

Tony locked eyes with you as he kissed down the top of your dress. He had that lustful look that drove you crazy and another moan escaped as he came to your waist. He pulled off of you and slid his hands under your dress. Tony’s tongue ran over his lips as he gripped onto the top of your panties and pulled them down with ease. 

He kept his eyes on you as he dove forward, his mouth wrapping around your clit. You fisted the leather couch as his tongue started working your sensitive bud. 

“Y/N you taste better than a Christmas cookie.” Tony lightly blew on your nub making you squeal. “But those noises will be the death of me.” 

His head dove back between your legs and he started sucking. You cried out and arched your back. Tony’s hands slid down your thighs and one moved underneath you. You felt his finger poking at your entrance and brought your hand to your mouth, biting down to stifle noises. 

“None of that.” Tony yanked your hand away. “I want to hear them all.” 

He dipped his hand back down as his finger drove inside of you. A gasp and a moan escaped your lips as he started to work you, sucking and sliding, touching all of your most sensual parts. You started rocking your body against his mouth, moving your hips in waves as he continued to go down on you. 

Soon your noises were becoming uncontrollable and you didn’t bother to hold back. Tony curled his finger and your body shook beneath his touch as pleasure exploded throughout your body. 

“That’s the only Christmas gift I need.” Tony lifted his head. 

You reached down and ran your hands over his hair as your breathing steadied enough to form words. Tony stood up over you and started unbuttoning his shirt. He looked down at you, his eyes completely glazed over with lust. 

“You’re beautiful Y/N.” He tossed this shirt on the ground and started taking off his shoes. “I can’t wait to call you Mrs. Stark.” 

The term set a flash of happiness to your heart and you felt another wave of excitement rush through you. Tony continued to strip when you jumped up from the couch with a new wave of energy. Your mouth pressed against his as you peeling off the silver dress, letting it pool at your feet. Your hands went to Tony’s belt and you help him shove down his pants and underwear. 

With your hands on his shoulders you pushed him down to the floor in front of the fire. His tongue was dancing with yours as you straddled him on the carpet. You reached down with one hand and grabbed the base of his cock, then started slowly lowering yourself down. 

Now it was Tony’s turn to let out a moan and you bit your lip in appreciation as you took more of his powerful cock inside your pussy. Tony’s mouth moved to your shoulder and he started kissing as his hands found your bra clasp. Soon the garment was on the floor as well and the both of you were totally naked.

Tony’s hands went in between you and he started kneading your breasts. The way his fingers lightly touched your peaks made you moan and slid further down his shaft. It didn’t take long until you were all the way down, feeling full with his cock.

You started thrusting your hips back and forth, not caring that this position was probably providing more pleasure for you than him. You whimpered as his cock continued to make contact with your G-spot every time you moved forward. 

Tony dropped his head to your chest and his tongue joined his hands in teasing your nipples into hard pearls. There was no holding back your moans as you brought yourself to climax again, this time collapsing onto Tony’s cock as you came. 

He responded by grunting and wrapping an arm around you, flipping you over to your back without pulling out of you. Then his cock started moving in and out of you, the juices from your climax giving Tony more than enough lubrication to move at as fast a speed as he wanted. 

Your toes curled as his pumps prolonged your orgasm, sure you were becoming a mewling mess underneath him. 

“Y/N I love you.” Tony’s head was right by your ear. “I’m going to love you forever.” 

With one final thrust he pushed his cock deep inside and joined you in ecstasy. You felt his white cream coat your insides, causing you to twitch even more. Both of you were breathing heavily as Tony started to soften, but not pull out. 

All of the things you never allowed yourself to plan for started seeping in your brain as Tony lay on top of you. Your hand lazily rubbed his back as you imagined a future, a house in the countryside, a dog, and children. 

Tony lifted his head as he rolled over and exited your body, pulling you against his chest in the process as you lay by the fire.

“How about next week?” You didn’t look up.

“Our New Year’s plans?” Tony asked. “I thought you wanted to go to the same party we met at. The Mayor’s ball?”

“I changed my mind.” Your fingers started to trace Tony’s chest. “I want the exact same people here as tonight and I want to get married. One week from now, on our anniversary.”

“I guess we have a busy week ahead of us then.” Tony pulled you closer and kissed your head. “Then I’ll be able to call you Mrs. Stark.” 

You smiled, happy he agreed. There was no point in waiting. Tony may have held on to the chocolate for a year, but like him, you knew what you wanted. Right now that was to be Mrs. Stark. 

“You’re the worst secret Santa ever.” You held your hand out and looked at the ring. “Or maybe the best. I can’t decide.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Tony laughed. “Merry Christmas baby.” 

And a Merry Christmas it was.


End file.
